


Chocolate and Wine

by Blue_Peachy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, iggy and Noctis memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Peachy/pseuds/Blue_Peachy
Summary: Ignis has always been there for Princess's Noctis; on the road to Artissia, she thinks back to a particular moment when she was exceptionally difficult and how he still came through for her. Realizing no matter what, he was there for her.





	1. Chocolate and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So with FFXV just around the corner I felt that I really needed to do a story about my baby Iggy. XD I'm so excited! Now knowing I love doing genderbending so much, you knew this was going to happen. Lol Fem!Noctis ftw, and I did change Luna to Prince Lune. It's fine to not agree, I was on the fence if I was going to Change her at all, but again, this is for fun and I might make more one-shots involving Iggy and Noctis's lives depending on how the response goes. Lol
> 
> Now I did borrow a little dialogue from the 4th ep of the anime simply because it is a bit hard since we still know so little about the characters and story still so bare with me here. Lol Also I hope I didn't go overboard with Noctis being a tomboy, I just always felt as a woman, that would have been her personality. Lol And it amused me to think of Lune as this very beautiful fair Prince looking after his tomboy Princess. XD

Noctis was hard pressed for more sleep, of course it wasn't like she was going to be _allowed_ that extra ten minutes of sleep.

“Nghh”

“Well that was an attractive sound for a princess to make…”

“Gladio, you know how she is.” A young and lighthearted voice said.

A hand shook her, jostling her about. “Come now, Highness it's time to get up.” A rich, refined voice spoke next to her.

She shuffled more and sighed – feeling annoyed and agitated, Noctis glared through half closed eyes at her right-hand man.“I said ten more minutes…” And burrowed underneath the sheets once more.

“Yes, and that was twenty minutes ago.”

It was official, she wasn't going be able sleep in anymore and decided to give up the good fight. She lifted herself up with her refusing to let the pretense of sleep leave her. They were once again camping, they had left the last town yesterday morning, and although Prompto had begged they go back to stay a second night, Ignis wasn't going to bend again. They couldn't keep back tracking when they still had so far to go yet. Ignis likes to pretend he's all rules and protocols, but he was far too soft when it came to the princess – and the princess was far too willing to accept it. Noctis could be selfish, moody, irrational and stubborn, but underneath that lied a heart that had experienced so much for such a young age and cared for those around her. But her and Ignis were always able to overcame those obstacles, even when the obstacle was her.

* * *

The princess had lost her mother at a very young age, and so the motherly duties had been passed to Ignis: Her soon-to-be royal adviser, and so of course at every given moment she lived just like any other teenager who didn't have to assume the throne – who didn't have to think of the day her father’s fate would become a reality. She battled with it every day… when she went to school, when she came home; It loomed over her like a shadow—a part of her felt that perhaps that was why she took it out on Ignis at times. She lived in a guarded penthouse in the city of Insomia, and Ignis on order and duty from her father to watch over her—she had grown dull and indifferent to it, but she found the fights she had with her advisor to be quite therapeutic.

She new he didn't deserve it or whether he even knew why she rebelled so much (well the full extent of it anyway,) but she couldn't help it; it felt so suffocating not being able to show her anger at the world – the Gods – _at destiny… whoever_ it was that made it so unfair!

“Noct, welcome home. I trust school went well?”

Her advisor, and long time friend, greeted her from the kitchen with an apron on and his sleeves rolled up with soap suds half way up to his elbows. He had been cleaning up her mess. _Again_. It was no secret she was a snack and junk food fiend, she would pass the time eating chips and reading manga or comics with soda with any chance she got and it had gotten to the point where she kept the items precisely where she wanted them so she could go back to them later… granted the trash bags and empty bottles that once littered the floor were unnecessary, but that wasn't the point! It was _her_ organized chaos, and now that it was all cleaned up, she didn't see the book she left under the box of cookies that was supposed to be on the coffee table.

“Eh, where–”

“It's on the bookshelf next to your comics, Highness.” Ignis said, while wiping off his hands. “Also, I wish you would put more consideration to your diet, the foods you eat… you cannot maintain your health on sugar and junk food.” He said probably for the hundredth time.

“Yes, yes, of course _Ignis_.” She said, and plopped onto the couch unlady-like, causing Ignis shake his head and sigh.

 _Will she ever change?_ Ignis wondered…

“What's for dinner?” She called out as she layed down on the divan with her arm draped over the arm and one leg propped up.

“Steak and onions with potato scallops.”

She was the epitome of the tomboy attitude, and her father had tried to pound it out of her, but to no avail. He still loved her with all his being, but it did not mean she didn't try his patience when she would run off and come back covered in mud and scraps she said came from the garden. But she and the King knew that wasn't true, still, he never pressed her for the truth. He wanted her to live as a child as long as possible, it was very rare that she smiled anymore; who was he to try take away what little happiness she found?

Things had changed for her when she got a few years older. Things weighed heavier on her, and the realization of the effect the wall had on her father and how it drained him every day to protect their city, began to scare her. She started to withdraw into herself, she became less troublesome and to chose not to disappoint her father as little as possible, she wanted to help…

But she was here, sent to live on her own; pushed out of the way of the political world her father lived in every day – a world Ignis went back to every morning. It was infuriating knowing how helpless she truly was, she couldn't do anything with how she was now. She knew that. _She knew!_

“Highness, dinner is ready.” Ignis’ voice shattered her thoughts as she got up and joined her advisor at the table.

After dinner Ignis began to ready himself to head back the castle, Ignis visited to make sure the crown ate healthy and to keep her on track of the path of succeeding the king when he would inevitably fall. That was his duty and the expectation that was place upon him by the King, and one he did not take lightly. Out of all these things that was his responsibilities and were his pride as the Royal Advisor to the crowned Princess, his only true motivation was that she was his dearest friend and that as much as he struggled with her, Ignis cared deeply for her. They had been there for one another ever since they were just children, and he took his role very seriously—learning all that he could so that she would know that he would always be there for her, to provide the best counsel when she felt lost. So that even if she felt the world had turned its back on her, he would still be standing beside her – tall and strong, and ready to protect her.

Watching her stand there, at the entrance of her home, nearly broke him. She looked so small in this big, empty house… right now she looked lost; and he hated leaving her like this. “You didn't tell me how school went earlier, is things going alright, Highness?” He inquired again, he felt there was something bother her that she wasn't letting on, she's been quieter than normal. “You know you can confide in me, Noctis…”

She shuffled a bit, putting her hands in her cargo pants, and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “It's nothing.”

He went to reach out to her to sooth her, she stood on the wooden floor that placed her at the same height as him, dark gray strands ghosted across his fingertips, “Noctis–”

Noctis swatted his hand away, “I said it was nothing. You don't have to coddle me.” And she turned her back to him, she was being disagreeable again, but she didn't care.

“I see… then I bid you goodnight. Do well to study for your test tomorrow, and go to bed at an early time if you would, please.” He turned to open the door, stopping halfway to only look back, seeing if she would relinquish her anger – or at least say goodbye; but she didn't. She just stood with back to him and he felt hurt at the sudden burst that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

He bowed his head and then exited the apartment, leaving both parties just as confused and hurt with no idea how to reach each other.

Noctis cursed as she punched the wall beside her, _she did it again…_ she hated how she always made things about her. The dull ache in her hand hurt, but it didn't surpass the pain she felt below and doubled over and layed on the floor waiting for it to pass. “I hate being a woman.” She muttered, thinking of how her outburst of hormones caused Ignis to drive home hurt and probably a little angry too; she couldn't say for sure. He didn't deserve the backlash she gave him some days when she felt testy, or like today, when it was ‘that time’; but she couldn't help it and he just took it and never rose his voice at her.

Her arms tightened around her stomach, it _really_ sucked being a woman.

It was three days before Ignis came back, she studied and passed her test, the mood swings came and went, but mostly just her brooding over everything and blowing it out of proportion. And so she decided to stay out with Prompto and go to the arcade; it was better than going home anyway and being emotional alone.

The house was once again filled with junk food and trash, it appeared as though Ignis had never even touched the _first_ mess that happened. When Ignis walked through the apartment to assess the damage, trailed through to the bathroom to find trash littered there as well, paper, hygiene articles, and–

Oh.

He cleared his throat and politely closed up the trash bag and laid it with the other big bags of trash and began to work from the living room first and then made his way to all the other rooms after. By time he was done three hours had already passed and it was 9:45 – well past the time for the Princess to be home. It was 10:30 when he heard the keycard click, allowing Noctis to trudge through the doorway. “Ah, you decided to come home tonight.”

Noctis gritted her teeth and dropped her school back on the floor next to her shoes and glared at Ignis, “it would seem so.” Her voice sarcastic and snappy. She didn't expect him to be at her home seeing as he stayed away for three whole days, she didn't deny to herself the sick pleasure that she felt knowing she – on purpose this time – made the house a disgusting dump for whenever he deciding to come back to make sure she was still alive.

Ignis just sighed and walked into the kitchen, choosing not fight with her and pulled out some of the groceries he had gotten once he realized he had time before her return. But instead of cooking or preparing a meal, he was putting torn up pieces of angel food cake in the bottom, then placing small helping of cream and scooping out chocolate ice cream into a tall elegant glass with chocolate syrup designing the sides of the cup; he finished it up by placing long wafer sticks and a cookie on top.

It was beautiful… watching him work was like watching a professional pâtissier make magic in her own kitchen. “Whoa…” She breathed

“Here you are, a chocolate parfait. There is enough for more if you wish, Highness, just ask.”

She felt herself start to blush at the care he went into making such a thing for her, to be honest it was the perfect thing she needed right now and her mouth was watering just waiting to taste it. “Thank you, Ignis… why–?”

“Noctis, I apologize for my insensitivity as of late. I should have realized when I had crossed the line.”

He was eloquent even when saying he was sorry! “Iggy, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one with the attitude problem. _I_ am sorry.” She said, while walking over to the bar table and biting into the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. “Well, I mean besides leaving for three days and not even telling me —but I made sure you knew you screwed up, clearly.” She said while she eyed around the spotless apartment.

“Yes… about that, that may have been what had tipped me off as to why the sudden, shall we say, _change of demeanor?”_

Noctis went wide-eyed, “wait – what…?” _he… he went through my trash?!_ She froze as her face went bright red at the evidence he must have stumbled upon, and in a embarrassed haze, she asked him. “What were you doing going through my _trash?!”_

Oh dear… he had apparently stepped on another land mine, “I would hardly call it ‘went through’ when it was in clear view, Highness. I merely tidied up and cleaned up the rest of the house and then threw it away, the same as always.”

Noctis had her ‘not amused’ face on again, and was about to rip into him once more, when Ignis turned and went down below the counter and pulled out what looked to be a tall wine bottle. “What's that?”

“Chocolate wine – I was told it’s quite popular and, in this situation, I felt it would be appropriate and appreciated more. Shall I?” He asked as he placed a wine glass on the counter and held the bottle up like a true maître d.

“... You are forgiven…”

Ignis poured a generous amount into the glass – just enough to warm the stomach and to take in the delicious flavor of red wine and chocolate. He had no intention of getting her drunk, only to satisfy her cravings and help take the edge off that she was undoubtedly feeling.

Having to fill the role of ‘mother’ was never easy for him, though one would say he did it flawlessly; there were still many things he was not always well equipped for. In these times he studied the most, searching for his answers in books and through other means of information. And as difficult it could be for him, he knew it was just as hard if not more so for the struggling princess… she had no female influence, no one to talk to about the changes of her body or life.

She only had himself, Prompto, and Gladiolus —her bodyguard. Ignis was trained and brought up to be her guide and confident. _The royal advisor_ , and therefore more was expected of him. And so of course he had to learn about these things himself, he had to become both Her Highness’s friend, counselor, mother, and strategist all in one.

Yes it was difficult to be all of these things… but knew it was far more difficult for Noctis and to never have wished for this kind of chaos in her life. Even as a child when she was fragile and bound to a wheelchair, and when Prince Lune was taken by the enemy: Niflheim, life hadn't been fair. But those were the cards dealt to them – and so play them they must. There was no going back, fate was cruel like that.

“Wow, this is amazing! Pour me another, Ignis!” The princess said, as her eyes now held a glow.

It was hard for him to tell her no in that state, it was times like these when he felt especially close to the princess, like he was only one in the world who saw this _spark_ in her. It truly made her beautiful.

“I would have to speak against that. I am not looking to find you incapacitated when you have school in the morning and on top of that it's already far too late to have done your homework. I may have allowed this small exception of alcohol this one time, but I will not neglect the importance of responsibility and restraint.”

Noctis grumbled.

“Now, now, I believe I've been more than fair, You're Highness.” He gave a rueful smile, and put the cork back on the wine, and cleaned up. “We can't have anyone catch wind that your advisor is a pushover that lets the princess get she wants all the time.” He joked while he turned his head round slightly as he did the dishes, when he heard a slight snort he shook his head and smiled, _how ladylike_.

Once everything was clean and put away, and Noctis had returned from her room wearing a long comfortable nightshirt and black sleeping pants. Even when going to bed, she never dressed to impress. She was just Noctis; a girl who wanted to be herself – a tomboy with a apathetic attitude (for the most part) who slacked off the duties that came with her royal blood.

He stood at the entrance putting his shoes one, once again, like the nights before she saw him off leaning against the wall in her, dare he say, _cute_ blue nightshirt with chocobo print on it. This time she only showed the inevitable signs of exhaustion instead of the lonesome, it was better than the irritable expression he witnessed three days ago. He felt better this time leaving knowing she was going to be ok – he felt he finally reached her this time. Through chocolate and wine.

“Well, have a goodnight and try to make it to school on time tomorrow, it's very late….” He didn't know what else to say when Noctis just all but nodded without saying a word. They simply stood there and watched each other. Finally Ignis took a step closer to her and ran his gloved hand through her dark hair and tucked the long strands on the side of her face behind her ear. “I am on your side, Noctis… never forget that. I am _for_ you.” He reassured her.

Noctis nodded again, and her lips curled, “thank you Iggy.” She felt guilt over how she mistreated him the last few days, she knew he didn't deserve it, but he cared for her all the same – unwavering; he would never leave her side and she could never really repay him for it. Not for her father, but for her – _only her_. “Really… _thank you._ ” Maybe it was the hormones speaking but she felt her eyes become blurry and she blink away the tears. Why was she being so emotional, this was ridiculous.

“Hush now, there is no need for this.” He said as he passed his thumb over her cheek to swipe away the single tear. “All is right now, and that's all that matters.”

Things were somehow easier after that. They were on the same ground in some way, they grew up together and they had always had their little spats, but it always took these kinds of moments for them to reach that _understanding_. And each time they had reached a new level, they grew closer. It was odd, but Noctis looked forward to those the most when they fought. Not that she could say she knew the outcome of every conflict, but that it was like clockwork and he had always come through for her; (most the time because she knew it was she that was at fault.)

But she'd never admit that, not that she really needed to. Ignis knew, and he smiled like he did too. Such a clever one—her advisor was.

She smiled back. He was right, all was fixed now. “See you tomorrow, then?” She asked.

“Of course, Highness… shall I bring sweets home tomorrow? I haven't tried again on that project in some time, perhaps a peach filling this time?” Ignis asked as he began to pick up his briefcase.

Noctis nodded, “yeah, that sounds good.” She watched as he started walking towards the door and bowed his head to her, she meant to sound… more. Of what she had no idea, but she felt that she wanted to appear… _feminine_. Or at least better than _‘yea, sounds good._ ’ God it sounded so butch in her head. But she felt that at least trying was better than nothing. “H-hey, I mean… have a safe drive, ok?” She was so not feminine.

She sighed, “just… thanks for everything. You always know just the right thing.” She laughed off her embarrassment, “what would I do without you?”

“Be lost forever in the mountains of junk food and trash, I would imagine.” He retorted, with a smirk.

It took a few seconds, but finally Noctis relented and started to snort, and finally gave a full on laugh while holding onto the wall. And he too, gave a rich chuckle, but when she laughed harder his became louder as well and if she had even payed attention to it she might even found it an attractive sound.

“Goodnight, Noctis.” He said after regaining his breath.

“Goodnight, Iggy, see you tomorrow.” She said while finding her composure.

With that he departed and went home and left the princess to ready herself for bed, and all the while feeling ten times lighter without the irritable feeling on her chest and wanting to snap at anything that even _remotely moved._ But that night she went to bed smiling and feeling like she was nothing but a feather floating about stress free.

* * *

 

They finally had made it to the mid-way point to Artissia and was now at a small town for travelers, Ignis pulled up to the parking lot of a – shockingly enough –well managed hotel. It was odd to see it look as nice as it did considering that the town was in the middle of nowhere.

“I'm going to go check us in, Gladio, make sure that Prompto behaves, will you?” Declared Ignis, he looked at Noctis who was sleeping, at least he didn't have to worry about her as well. The two of them in mischief was something he didn't want to have to deal with.

“It was an accident, can't we get over it already?!”

“I'm the babysitter again?”

Ignis shook his head as he walked to the main office, there he found a well-dressed man behind a counter with dark, short hair. “Hello, I would like a room for four, please.” Ignis asked, while drumming his fingers on the counter.

The man nodded and went looking for a key, and while he looked, Ignis looked around assessing the office and saw all the Knick-Knacks and ciche items for sale. It wasn't until he saw the small refrigerator of drinks that became interested, he walked over and found a variety of sodas’, water, and wines. And among the the bunch, he saw one in particular that caught his eye.

“Ah I see you spotted our newest item. It just came in yesterday. It's quite the seller, I'm glad I let the merchant talk me into it.” The man joked.

“I see, yes, I quite agree. I think I'll take a bottle,” Ignis said as he grabbed it from the fridge and payed for it along with the room. He thanked the man as he placed it in a paper bag and left to rejoin the group. “Alright, we’re just up the stairs everyone.” The hotel was small and so the room were just on two floors, and at least they didn't have to walk that many flights. “Here we are,” he announced.

The guys spread out while Noctis sat on the bed and looked around; It was quaint.

“Noctis…” Ignis called out.

She looked at her Advisor who was setting something on the table in the kitchen. “Yes, what's up?” She asked, and got up to go to him.

“Care to join me in a glass?” He lifted the bottle of Chocolate wine and smiled at the Princess.

It wasn't the same brand, but she smiled anyway. The memories where the same. “You remember,” She laughed. “I would love that, thank you Iggy.” It was strange how she was just reminiscing that exact memory just this morning.

“Whoa, We have wine?! I want some!”

And thus the tender moment between the two was demolished by the haphazardly, clueless Prompto.


	2. His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis decides to sneak in a boy from school, and everything goes wrong. And Ignis is none too happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Finally finished another chapter, I've decided that the timeline for this chapter is about two or three months after the first chapter. I don't know why, but I seem to love making these two fight and then have adorable make up fluff... XD I can't promise you it won't happen again, although I'll try to break it up a bit. :)

The day Noctis had decided to bring a boy over to her house was the day all hell broke loose.

Ignis was still at the castle working late that day, so no one was the wiser when she snuck a boy (a grade higher than her) from her school into her house. She knew that if one of her bodyguards spotted them, Ignis would have been the first to know.

Or worse; Gladio.

“Shh, they'll hear you. Just put your foot here and-” there was a yelp and sudden _crash_ , and all Noctis could do was slap her hand over her eyes.

“Really?”

“What, I tripped!”

His once neat black hair, now was a skewed mess and the lamp he knocked over was quite heavy with beautiful intricate carvings on the long brass stem. Ignis had picked it out for her. But in light of the situation, she pushed down her irritation, and helped her friend up.

She liked that lamp...

She heard steps rushing toward her front door to the penthouse and a sharp knock a muffled voice that was strict and professional called out. “Your Highness? Are you alright? I'm going to come in, please stand-by.”

Noctis pushed the older boy behind the couch and put her finger over her lips to signal that he _make not a single sound._ She heard a keycard peep and a tall man in a black suit and an earpiece step into the living room. He scanned the area for anything that could be amiss and saw the lamp knocked over and a window open. “Your Highness, is everything alright?” He asked as he began to walk around and checking the other rooms.

“A-ah yes, I…. I just stumbled over the lamp while trying to find my comic, that's all.” She called out to the agent as he came back from inspecting her bedroom. “It's nothing really, just me being my clumsy self.” She said as she picked the tall lamp back up.

“....and the window?” He asked with a single brow raised.

Her awkward laugh was so evident she should have just fessed up, “it was nice out and I wanted to read with the window open, you never had nights like that?” The man stared her down before relinquishing and went to check the other rooms to check of any invaders or anything amiss. He scanned the living room and reluctantly bid her goodnight and to call if she needed anything else.

Noctis waved him off and let out the breath she was holding and went to check on the poor boy she shoved onto the floor behind the sofa. “Alright, it’s clear to come out now.” She gave him her hand and helped him up.

“You ok, Zane?” She laughed boyishly, her voice taking on deep tone that usually came out when she slipped into ‘tomboy mode’ on accident. It was so easy for her to forget that girls didn't act like ‘ _one of the dudes_ ’ when hanging around guys, because it was so rare that she actually had girlfriends and especially when most the time she would come across them snickering and spreading rumors about other people.

She had come to be very indifferent to woman after a few years of them coming to her, asking to come over to her home, if she could introduce them or their parents to royalty, or to go shopping thinking she didn't know what it would do for their social status to say that one was friends with _the_ Princess Noctis. No, she wasn't into friends like that, it was too much of an annoyance. Which was why it was so refreshing when Prompto came along. He was _genuine._

“Y-yea, I'm good…” he tried to smooth his hair down, trying to be cool.

Noctis all but rolled her eyes, Zane was vain and full of himself, and to be completely honest, not someone she would have been interested in—had it not been for the day he went of his way to help a helpless dog who had gotten hit on the road when she was walking out to her escort car. She went out to help him and they had gotten an animal shelter to come pick up the whimpering puppy, the boy was so kind, and she felt like she could find a friend him, like she did with Prompto. From then on they had sort of made a connection of some kind, and she believed him to be a good person under all the finesse and ego he put up as a front. He was really just a guy trying to fit in: is how she saw it anyway.

Prompto had hinted otherwise, but she had only had him as her friend for so long that she chalked it up to just that there was an biased opinion of him.

“Wow, nice place, Noct.” He said as they walked around the furniture, and it was true, her home was much more extravagant than what the other kids at school would have. She felt it a little embarrassing when people flaunt their wealth, so when he made note of it she simply shrugged her shoulders, and waved it off.

Spite being royalty, she chose to attend an average high school, she knew she would one day take her father's place; but she still wanted to have her independence. She wanted to still have a say in something, soon everything would all be decided for her. So she decided to move out and to experience life outside the palace to grow, and discover who she was in this grand plan that was her life. “Don't pay it any mind, my father refused to let me stay outside the castle walls unless my living area was suitable, so of course he had a hand in everything before I even thought to house hunt.” She joked, not noticing the unimpressed scowl on Zane’s face as she dug out some video games, comics, and movies. “So what do you want to do first, I got the new video game that came out last week?” She said excitedly.

The boy came over and glanced at her hoard of goodies, and hummed without interest. “I dunno… you bring an attractive boy over and this is what you think of doing? Really, Noctis, there isn't a thing you can think of we can do that would be fun for both of us?” He asked, while stepping closer to her, “Noct… I've been wanting to say this for a while, but it's not like you're like the others. You're so special, and it made me feel like I was some awkward loser whenever I thought of telling you.”

“Tell me what?”

Her eyes were big and wide, like he had just shined lights on an animal on the road. He almost felt wounded that it wasn't obvious he had been throwing passes at the girl for months! “Noctis, I find hard to believe you had no idea this whole time?” He tried one more time to get her say it herself and when she blinked and looked confused, he sighed. “Noctis, I like you. I've liked you since the day the first day we met, when that dog got hit.”

Zane placed a charming smile on and ran his hand through her soft dark hair, “do you like me too? I thought maybe you did since you're the one that invited me over.” He shrugged as he gestured around him. He could see the conflict in the Princess’s eyes and felt that at least he was making some headway, “or was I wrong?”

She stopped and looked at him, she could see where this was going and it started to make her nervous.

Noctis hadn't planned for it to go this way at all, she just thought it was going to be a game and hangout night, it was rare that she had anyone over and the only one that was permitted at her house thus far was Prompto. She just wanted a change of pace and seeing as she trusted Zane, she thought that this would be what she needed… but now she wasn't so sure. “Zane- I don't think this is right, I just wanted to hang out like we always do, I mean, you're cool and everything but-.”

“Then there shouldn't be a problem, right? I would like to know you more – to be closer, don't you want that too?” He said softly, he ran his hand down her arm, and rested it in between her fingers: lacing them together. “Shouldn't every Princess have a Prince?”

That's when she wavered, Zane had been nothing but kind and caring to her the months that she knew him, he did care for her, that's all she could see from him. And he would do anything to hurt her, he has never given her a reason to think otherwise? So then why was her heart hammering in her chest and kept checking the clock, hoping Ignis was close to coming home?

“W-well… maybe we could try and see how it goes...” She said, but it sounded pathetic and unsure to her, not really even believing her own words, but his smile brightened. And she, who giving a weak and even less confident smile back, felt her insides churn.

“Yea? That's great, I'm so glad you feel the same way!” He suddenly became a lot closer in proximity, and it made Noctis a bit jumpy as she moved a step back as surprised as it was to suddenly have him mere inches from her face. “Sorry, I didn't meant to frighten you… it's just that, well, can I kiss you?” He asked, his breath teased her lips and she had went brain dead for several minutes. “Noctis?”

“W-what?” She gaped, that was too fast for her, she hadn't even kissed a boy before and here she was in a house by herself with one who wanted to kiss her right after finding out his feelings. She wasn't knowledgeable about relationships or the specifics pertaining to dating in general, but wasn't this a bit sudden?

“Is that alright? If I kiss you, I mean.”

“I… um, well… I guess. Just a sma-” she never got to finish what she was saying because before she knew it a pair of lips were pressed against hers, and not too gently either. His arms were then wrapped around her, within seconds of kissing her and she felt like she was suffocating. She grunted with displeasure (for which he mistook for pleasure) and pressed her hands against him to break away from him and it wasn't until she pushed with all her strength that he finally let go. “What the hell, Zane!?”

“Wh-what? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?” He asked not at all bothered, it seemed, that he just about forced himself upon her and oblivious to her discomfort. “I didn't mean- I mean, let's try one more time, I swear I didn't mean make you uncomfortable, one more try please?”

Against her better judgement, and she could practically hear her mind taking on Ignis’s rich accent, yelling at her to get her security _now_. “...ok, once more. _But no funny business._ ” She warned him, keeping a steely-eyed stare.

She didn't listen to the ‘Ignis Voice’ in her head.

“Of course, no problem!” He quickly reassured.

He went to her slowly and place his hands on her arms and bent down and kissed her gently and kept it innocent, it was a stark comparison to what had just transpired, and it would have given her whiplash had it been able to. His lips were sweet this time, and she found herself slowly warming up to the prospect of kissing him more. This was her first kiss after all, and now that they seemed to be on the same page, she felt a bit more comfortable with the end results.

Right when she felt herself wishing for space though, she began to pull away and for a second her lips were detached from his, he gave her a moment to let her catch her breath and then fed from her sweet lips once more. Unlike the last kiss, this one had more fire, and more passionate, but also unlike the first, it was percis and not sloppy. Still… it was a bit much for her. But, she kept reminding herself, _she could trust him._ Noctis kept repeating that same phrase in her head; but it did little to help calm her anxiety.

It was several minutes before she felt at ease finally, and began to find herself lost in their passionate, teenage moment that she became numb to his wondering hands; how they traveled from her shoulders down her waist and to her lower back. She remembered feeling warm hands drawing circles upon her skin but only briefly thought that it felt nice. It wasn't until she felt fingers under her shirt creeping up to the clasp of her bra that sirens were suddenly going off, and when she tried to push him away he simply crushed his lips against a hers even more, making it difficult to even speak. By time she got him to stop sucking on her face, and was speaking profanity at him, he had already successfully unhooked the lingerie and was trying to remove her cargo pants. It was harder to push him away than the first time and her thoughts were a jumbled mess.

Her mind was frantic, and she screamed at first chance she got, but Zane freaked out after realizing where he was and _who_ he was with, and clamped his hand over her mouth. She had hoped that someone at least would have heard her though, she had trained men in this building for this exact thing! She bit his hand and when he released her while cursing, he became more aggressive which caused her to tumble backwards and him falling on top of her. “Zane, stop! Get off me!” She yelled trying shove him off once more to no avail.

At that moment she heard beep of a keycard that she realized how grateful she was that she had an advisor that was always prompt. The look on Zane’s face when he realized he was going to be caught red handed as he tried to force himself upon her and knowing he wasn't going to get away with it, was enough justice for her it seemed – as her eyes read back to him: _oh yea, you're screwed_.

But then again, so was she when Ignis finds out how he got in her house to begin with….

There was muffled _clap_ from the entrance of her home, and she could see a part of her advisor’s suitcase on the ground, and a second later, she saw Zane being thrown to the ground two feet away from her with a force that made the house shake and knick-knacks on the table rattle.

Noctis scrambled up to her feet and leaned against the nearest wall, as she tried to get away from Zane as much as she could as she tried to cover chest with arms and right herself. Her bra became loose and hanging off her arms under her shirt, and her pants were unbuttoned she felt so ashamed at her indecently. Ignis’s back was toward her as he had Zane pinned to the floor. “You have five seconds to tell me your name and what you thought you were going to get away with doing to Her Highness.”

Ignis looked behind him while kneeling over teen’s now immobile body. “Noctis. Have you been hurt in anyway, shape, or form?” His words were clipped and his accent was more profound and biting. As if they were meant to be throwing knives, she hoped that they were not meant for her – knowing full well she would be receiving his wrath soon enough.

“N-no…” her voice was shaking nonetheless, and her words came out feeble and meek. That seemed to had given the older man more than enough reason to take the boy by the collar and slammed him to the floor once more – knocking the air out of him just like the last time.

“A name; filth.” Ignis spat, fighting his grip.

“O-okay! Okay! Take it easy, it's Zane Exius.”

It was at that moment her door burst open and four security guards in black suits came filing in and surrounding the boy with Ignis not letting him up just yet. Noctis was embarrassed over the whole scene, and with her less than appropriate display she just wanted to die. She still had her arms crossed to hide her chest after she hurriedly fastened her pants back up, as men filled her living room. This was not how this was supposed to go…

“What happened sir? We heard the commotion-” an older man along with his underlings of bodyguards approached Ignis and saw the boy pinned to the ground by the royal advisor. “Did he do anything to the Princess?” A man Noctis recognized as her head of security, Denci; he was a nice guy, just said very little most the time.

“Ahg! Let up man, I didn't do anything to her! Tell him Noct!” Zane shouted as Ignis finally brought him to his feet and shoved him to the two guards to take ahold of both his arms while two other men patted him down. “Hey!”

“Thankfully, it seems, that I had appeared just in time before he was able to do any real damage.” Ignis glowered at the boy in question, with his hands on his hips. “But as far as I am concerned, that will do little to clear his name.” His voice was dangerously frightening to the boy…

But Noctis was surprised to find herself quite taken by it, even though she tried to dismiss it as quickly as she could. _Now is_ not _the time for that, stupid!_

And yet, as intimidating as he can be when he wanted to be, Noctis found herself admiring his stature and the way he carried himself through the whole interrogation—She found herself almost drawn to his particular disposition…

Then when one of the three guards found something in his back pocket and gave it to Denci, all thoughts vanished. She flushed red when she realized what they were: they were condoms.

Denci’s face became stone as he crushed them in his fist. His expression would have terrified her if she had been on the receiving end, and being only able to see the back of Ignis, she could only imagine what his face must look like.

 _He planned this,_ she thought; _well of course he did you idiot…_ she berated herself once more; she felt so foolish and stupid. Her eyes stung, from the look on Ignis’s face as he turned around to her, she knew that the tears told everything.

She felt so betrayed and humiliated.

Ignis realized then when he saw the single tear fall down her face that this was not her idea and the boy had set out to exploit his young charge; anger exploded within him. He didn't care how he got there, all that mattered was that he would be leaving and none too gently either. The advisor inside him stepped aside and allowed the man in him to come to the front lines, roaring no less.

“Zane, was it?” His words held an edge sharper than any blade.

“Yeah,” he sniffed, “what do you want now?” He stood defiantly, trying to make himself seem bigger than he was—he refused to let Ignis look down on him and treat him as just a child.

Little did he know that even after a hundred years, Ignis would still be on a level he could never hope to reach. He was a capable man, and could never be compared to the likes of Zane.

“You will be escorted home, and expect transfer papers sent to you and your parents issuing you a form and a letter stating that you will be transferring schools come Monday; be thankful it is the weekend, it would be dreadful to start at new school in the middle of the week.” He said with fake sympathy, his glasses flashed from the ceiling lights and became venomous as his eyes were downcast at the boy.

A feeling of being drenched with cold water came over Zane, like he just understood exactly how dead he really was...

“You can't do that! I didn't do anything to her, it was just a kiss!” He fought against the guards, trying to get at Ignis – who stood there unafraid and unimpressed. “You can't just go relocating people because you're all bent you didn't get as far, old man!” He growled, but then suddenly smirked, “you mad I invaded in on your wet dream over there? Bet you get off on keeping her all to yourself, do you watch her too, record-”

He never got to finish speaking before a white, knuckled fist collided into his face knocking him back onto the floor. He coughed and sputtered while trying to get back up, he looked up to find that the men had stepped back and that Ignis stood over him. The older man looked like he was going to make hell rain down on him, and that there would be no remorse if it obliterated the young 18-year-old.

“I don't care if all you did was look at her, touching the royal Highness is reason enough for me to turn you over to the King himself, much less you being here is enough reason to make you disappear without a trace.”

Zane had never seen anything more frightening is his life – he should have known; he should have just stayed away from the Princess. This wasn't worth one night of actio, It's true that she wasn't like any other girl, and so the only way to even get her to look his way was to do the stupid ‘injured dog’ ploy. His friends were all but green with envy and when he had told them he was finally invited over to her house, they all had a grin and chuckled to themselves. They patted him on the back and told him ‘it was about time.’ And it was, he had been trying to work himself through her defenses for almost a month and a half now, he didn't expect her to be easy by any means, but certainly not this well reserved.

And now, he felt he should have just left it for some other fool to attempt their luck. He certainly wished he hadn't. Something flashed in the eye of the tall protector, and it made Zane gulp, as he felt cold sweat on the back of his neck.

“Care to finish that sentence? By all means, make your grave deeper.” His voice dropped to a frightening octave, his eyes held a dangerous gleam that made Zane, again, swallow thickly.

A hand on the advisor’s shoulder took his gaze away from the boy and to his head of security.

“Sir? We can take it from here, Mr. Scientia…”

Ignis could tell the man was trying to deter him from placing more injury to the maggot, whether the teen deserved it or not, Denci’s job was to keep the peace.

Ignis straighten his jacket with a quick tug on his lapels and gave one final look of disgust at Zane and nodded off to the guards to take him away, he had had enough of the worm. “Get him out of my sight.” Letting the others deal with him; well, until the boy decided to let out a string of profanity towards him (which in all honesty perturbed him, but was tolerable.) it wasn't until he included the Princess, did he stop walking away.

“Yea, you heard me, hope you're happy that only you'll be able to screw the _Royal Whore_ over there. Don't worry though, I doubt she's worth it.”

The room had suddenly gone cold, and with his back turned to Zane, and him facing straight at Noctis, she saw the furry burn in his icy, blue eyes. The boy seem to _want_ to die! Noctis felt this whole thing was well overdrawn out, and though Zane’s behavior was unacceptable, she truly wanted all of this to just stop. She wanted all these people out so she could change into her night clothes and crawl into bed so she forget this night ever happened. “Ign-”

“On second thought, Denci… take Her Highness to her room, if you would please. Leave Mr. Exius here with your men.”

His words were rich with the accent that Noctis loved so much, but they were blackened and accentuated by each word. It was a side of him she had never seen before – even when he was angry with her. “Ignis, please, just take him home, this doesn't need to go on. It's over with. Nothing happened, you stopped it… let this just be done with, please.” She tried to reason with him, but she had no idea how deep his anger ran — no one would ever know the fierceness he felt when it came to his charge.

There was nothing that could put out the fire in him, not even her pleas.

“Noctis, please follow the Denci, I will come for you momentarily.” He responded, but he looked as if he wasn't even seeing her, like he was staring at the wall _through_ her.

“Ignis-”

“Now.”

His voice made her flinch and slowly walked passed him, but stopped when he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and began to take off his coat and placed it around her. He closed his eyes and as if he was scolding himself, he casted his head downward, “ _Please…”_ he said under his breath.

She knew he didn't mean to raise his voice at her, that the anger inside him was difficult for him to control. His eyes told her everything; she nodded at him and closed her eyes as she sighed through her nose. The night had been hard on them both.

She would do what he asked for once and listen to her advisor, she knew it was rare of her to not lash out and go her own way–to do what she wanted. But she knew that now was not the time exercise rebelliousness and her temper, and especially not in front of the security that respected him and to the teen who would relish is seeing him being put in his place.

No, she wouldn't do that to him; she would listen for once.

She watched as he let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding– he was relieved she was not angry with him for snapping at her, the shift in his eyes told her so.

She continued towards Denci, who had his arm out to her and placed it around her as he guided her away from all the commotion, and away from all the staring eyes.

Noctis didn't look at Zane, she had no reason to- his actions said everything, she was the Princess: a night with her would be worth its weight in gold for him. It made her want to throw up that if it wasn't for Ignis coming when he did, she would have paid a hefty price for her naivety and foolishness. Tears finally fell with each step she took and when finally she was safe inside her room she balled herself up on her bed, holding Ignis’s jacket close around her, and choked on the quiet sobs that forced their way up. It made her feel warm and safe to smell the crisp, but yet slightly spicy scent of his cologne that came off of it. It reminded her again that had it not been for her Ignis, all of this would have been far worse…

She kept thinking that as she heard muffled grunts and cries from the other room. She hoped they weren't torturing him or beating the life out of him, Ignis wasn't like that, it's true he was angry, but that would never keep him from being humane. Noctis was getting up off her bed and going to the door when she felt that whatever was transpiring on the other side needed to stop, when the said door opened in a rush, and in stepped Ignis.

Her advisor was well collected, but yet standoffish and didn't look at her as he closed her door. “Ignis… is he-”

“The boy is being transported home, Denci is taking him to the car now.” He said as he stood before her while she sat on her bed looking up at him.

Noctis didn't know whether to ask or to just let it die in the stifling silence that began to fill her bedroom. His eyes spoke to her again, they spoke of concern, anger, hurt, and something else, something indescribable and without a name to which she could call it. But it was there, and it was as clear as the brilliant turquoise that had become her favorite color over the years.

She liked those eyes.

“He's still alive right?” She asked, half jokingly.

Ignis shifted to the side, leaning on one leg while placing his hand on hip. “He's fine. A bit worse for wear, but nothing too extreme. I left Denci and his men to decide—although I assure you, I wanted to break every bone in his body, so I settled for watching. Frankly, I'm more concerned about you and your well-being, _as should you be._ ”

Ignis voice was cold and indifferent when she had asked about Zane; he could tell he was still furious. “This isn't like you, Ignis…”

He looked at her incredulous, “oh? And what is _like me?!_ Do understand how terrified I was when I had walked in to find a boy all over you, your eyes in terror?” His arms were gesturing wildly, “I had only feared the worst, and all I could think about was whether his punishment would be greater by my hand or your father's!” He knew that it would have a hard thing to top– the punishment for rape was death (although he thanked the Gods it didn't get that far.)

But he could not deny, that if it had indeed been the case, and Zane had gotten what he wanted, he doubted the King would have stopped him from killing the welp himself. “What were you thinking!? Sneaking a boy into the house without even notifying security?”

“I-I just… he was only over to hang out, play video games and read comics–that was it…” she argued. He had never acted this way towards her before, it kind of scared her, but at the same time she felt the need to make herself appear strong. Her own father had never even scolded her in this manner before, and spite the front she was putting up, she indeed felt as foolish as Ignis had just claimed. “I just wanted to have a friend over, I didn't want him to be ran off by Denci with his background checks and protocols… you remember how it was with Prompto.” She explained rubbing her arm nervously.

 _“You will listen to me in this matter!”_ His voice boomed, he clenched and unclenched his fists. “I don't care if Denci had to keep him in a blacksite questioning him for a week before entering this house, protocol _will_ be _followed_ , Noctis!” Ignis was left breathless and was breathing quite heavily through his nose as he tried to bring down his temper, he had never rose his voice at her like this before and it near broke him. “Does your safety mean nothing to you!? Does my duty and my oath to the crown mean _nothing?"_

The room went still, Noctis tried to think of something to shoot back, but as the seconds went by and then turned into minutes, she knew the time to have any kind of retort had long past. She was stunned by her advisor and she felt the sting of his anger in her chest, as if he has just poked her heart with a needle. “Alright! I screwed up, you happy now!?” she shouted back, her words sounding watery as she fought against the hurt emotions inside her as she looked at everything else _but_ Ignis.

The advisor simply stood and stared at her, unbelieving at her childish reaction and refusal to answer the his questions, it truly hurt him, more than perhaps she would ever know. _Did he not matter?_ He regrettably found himself thinking.

“I-it's late. I should be going to bed… I think you should probably go home as well,” She swallowed thickly.

Ignis stood stiffly, and shook his head, when he spoke it sounded weary and perhaps hinted with despair, “no, I think I will be occupying the guest room for tonight. I still have work left to do, and after tonight I do not think sleep will come easily– and I would also rather not be away while Denci is not on the premises.” He said swiftly as if he needed an excuse to not be dismissed.

“Fine do whatever you want, I'm going to bed.” Noctis bit back with a chip on her shoulder.

When Noctis turned her back on him, and went to her closet to gather her sleep clothes, he felt the strongest urge-no, need to hold her; to tell her he was sorry and that everything was ok now. That even though she had hurt him greatly, he would tell her he was happy she was safe now and unharmed, but her back was so cold and as much as he wanted to quench her anger he knew he could not bend on this. She had to understand the risk she put herself in and how much it terrified him when he walked into the flat to find a male placing his hands upon her and the indescribable fury that was placed inside him that threatened to tear the boy into oblivion. It had even frightened him when the sudden emotion and adrenaline pulsed through him when he threw Zane onto the hard floor.

He felt satisfaction hearing him gasp from the impact as the air was knocked out of him… and there was something chilling about that realization.

Ignis watched Noctis walk from her dresser to her large, four poster bed and turn to him with an arched brow. He could see the irritation in her eyes that he did not take his leave of her after their final words, but he could not bring himself to departure. He hated leaving things on such bad terms–and yet that's what he had to do.

“Was there something else you needed?”

“...No. Very well then, goodnight…” he kept trying to find a way to say more but yet the look in her eyes told him the subject was officially closed and it irritated him to no end that the words that needed to be said were just supposed to die and left to rest.

“Yeah, goodnight…”

It was so maddening, there was too much left unsaid, and yet he bowed and exited her room without another word, just so many times before. Once in the living room, Ignis went to his fallen suitcase and as he did he looked at the same spot Zane had laid beneath him, flat on his back. He had the sudden desire to start scrubbing the floors – to disinfect the area completely; it was already well past midnight though, and although he spoke of work, he found himself unbelievably drained. And so with a heavy sigh and an as equally heavy heart, Ignis went to the guest room with his suitcase to get what he could done.

Two hours had inevitably passed and little had been accomplished in his paperwork and notes that needed to be gone through from the previous meeting with the King's advisors, (he of course, was still in training.) Ignis groaned with the restlessness he felt and yet he could barely move himself from the chair as he made his way out of the room and into the kitchen. Work wasn't going to take his mind off of his troubles, so he sought the refrigerator for a beverage or any kind – he considered coffee, but feared the result would be being up all night; that was the last thing he needed. The articulate advisor settled on just taking ice cubes from the freezer, and pouring water into a clear glass and leaned over the island counter.

He watched as the water reflected the soft, yellow glow of the kitchen light that was left on above the stove, he slowly swirled the glass and watched the water ripple. Somehow it only seemed to show him more memories of today that served to torment him further.

“Is this how it is to be, Your Majesty” he asked himself, thinking of his King, how he entrusted him the livelihood of his beloved daughter – a task he never once took lightly. So many times had he taken the fall for the Princess’s failed ventures and plots at mischief, and not one moment had he regretted it, he felt it was just another part of being her confident. Not always was it the right thing, but sometimes, he thought, that it was the wrong choices in life that makes one wiser than a life filled with all the right choice… those were the thoughts that perhaps comforted him as he took a sip of the fresh, cool drink.

 

* * *

 

It was late when Noctis stirred, she didn't know why but it being still so dark in her room and the moon showing outside her window suddenly made her feel uncomfortable being alone and it felt like every shadow was watching her with invisible eyes. It was stupid, she knew, but the urge to bring the covers over head was so strong she had to close her eyes tightly and try to calm her breathing. Finally she forced herself out of bed, and decided to maybe get something from the kitchen until she felt the familiar heaviness in eyes once more.

It was almost instantly that she saw Ignis when she opened her door, and a part of her told her to just go back to bed, but she just couldn't bring herself to, and seeing his visage looking so dreary tore at her heart. She stood at the threshold of her room and the open plan living room that lead to the kitchen; she could tell Ignis hadn't taken notice of her just yet, and so, padding over in her bare feet, she felt more and more of the guilt that made her heart sink.

In the dim of the kitchen light, Ignis stood at the counter looking all but defeated, and hopelessly lost, it seemed. And as Noctis approached, Ignis’s voice met her halfway with his head remaining down, back hunched over and hands pressed down on the counter.

“Why must we always be at odds, Noct…? I do not enjoy our bouts and I would prefer our pleasantries, and as rare as they are, I wish to see your happiness rather than your anger.”

His voice was just above a whisper, calm, but deeply troubled. It made Noctis stop in her tracks, both in forming words and in her step. She stood there in the threshold of the kitchen and could not bring herself to go any further. She didn't have the answer to his question, one level she knew it was her bull-headedness and her stupid desire to prove herself capable of standing on her own. And as hard as she tried to fight the truth– especially today– she knew that she could not; she was not as strong as Gladio, and she did not have the foresight Ignis had. That even though the title of _Princess_ was hers– all she was, all that she had, was just…. Noctis.

_The line of Lucis flows through you._

Her father's words echoed in her mind, that was what he would always say to her as a child, it used to comfort her… it used to make her feel not so alone. She remembered pretending that the ancestors of her family were like her guardians and whenever her father couldn't be there for her, she would talk to them, cry to them; imagining them as her invisible protectors that would always listen to her and make her feel safe.

But as she got older, she left such childish things behind. The musing of a child no longer comforted the heart of a teenager who knew the truth: that they were just dead Kings of the past, and that one day her father would join their ranks; and that had made Noctis become cold and resentful inside. _The line of Lucis flows through me,_ she thought again. _Even that is not my own…_ she looked back up at Ignis, she didn't even register that she had been staring at her bare feet the whole time. “I know… really, Ignis, I do. It's just…” she sighed frustratedly, and rubbed her neck. “I can't even make friends without it all going horribly wrong, I hate that I have this curse inside me, the _‘line of Lucis’”_ she grumbled and part of her hated that she slandered her name and thus slandering her father — who spite it all, she loved dearly.

“I'm unable to be normal, and I'm not good enough be anything special…” she began to choke up, looking everything around her, “all of this- everything, none of it is my own. It's through privilege that I have this place and everything in it... none of it was earned. When I told father I wanted to have my independence it never occurred to me that even now I don't truly have it. That still I live off the coattails of others.

“I know what I did today was wrong, that I didn't realize the consequences, that it was my fault—a-and I'm sorry. I had your voice in my head warning me, telling me to run and get Dunci- _anyone_ ; but I didn't listen— I'm so sorry.” _I'm so stupid_ she meant, and she hated that the gravity of it all finally came crashing down on her, and it caused sobs to come ripping through her loud and unyielding. And in between her rasps and hitched voiced as she was unable to stop the tears, muddled words filtered through. “I-if it hadn't been for you, i-it would have been so much worse…”

When he heard her breakdown and sobs, they felt like swords piercing his very soul. Ignis went straight to her, standing before her as she tried covering her tears as if she should be ashamed for baring her soul to him. “Oh, Noct…” he said tenderly. He brought his arms around her and held her, and somehow it made her cry harder, her arms held onto him tightly and guiltily he felt satisfaction knowing that she clung to him so; that he felt happy it was he she went to for her comfort and security in her times of weakness, and not another. “Oh Noct,” he said again as he laced his fingers through the dark strands of her hair and cradled the back of her head while the other wrapped itself around her her. “all is well now; no more tears, yes? You are safe and I will always make it so.”

He was no longer angry with her, her tears were too much for him to have a hold of it any longer, and from her confessions he knew she had learned her lesson and understood why he had been so hard on her. “The Gods would have to smite me down before I allow such a fate befall upon you…” and somehow _my beloved Princess_ was on his lips, and yet he could not understand why they felt so precious to him that he could not utter them to her.

By the time her cries had quieted, his fine silk shirt had noticeable wet patches that clung to his chest, and although Noctis seemed embarrassed as she looked at it and then him, he payed it no mind. It was only a shirt, it could be cleaned or easily replaced– she was more important than something so trivial.

“Ah… s-sorry…” she said as she tried to take some of the dampness away with the sleeve of her night-shirt. Her blushes became deeper when she realized she wasn't helping the situation of his clothing at all.

“It's ok, really” Ignis tried to reassure her, he placed his hand on hers, pushing it away gently. “It's only a shirt, I have thousands of others. More importantly, are _you_ ok? It's good to let it all out from time to time, bottling everything up has never been good for anyone.” He informed, slipping into his ‘mother-mode’ as he fussed with her hair that stuck to her stained cheeks, “there; we cannot allow anyone to see the Princess looking in such a state of disarray, only I am allowed such a privilege.” He joked with a soft smile as she looked up at him looking every bit of an adorable child sniffing with rosy cheeks and a red nose.

Noctis couldn't help but crack a smile and let out a feeble chuckle, but that was good enough for Ignis.

“Ah, there it is.” He encouraged, as he wiped the last remaining tear stains from her red cheeks and marveled at how big his hand looked next to her heart shaped face. And how it just seemed to _fit_. She was his Princess and no one could comprehend how much she meant to him, but even more so, could _he_ comprehend how much _more_ she meant to him? A feeling of longing inside him told him ‘ _no’_.

“Come now, how about a midnight snack, yes? I believe there is some cold cut turkey slices left in the refrigerator for a sandwich or two?”

Noctis smiled, “that sounds great, Iggy.”

And so he did. Spite the lateness, the source of good food and good company kept them wide awake where both were at the edge of exhaustion and weariness. It was like they were both re-charging and it was sorely needed. Laughter as well as spirits were shared, and through the thick of it, something grew between them. That perhaps it was always there, but merely only a seed, and there in the glow of the kitchen light, it grew.

And when Ignis saw her yawn and her eyes began to droop, he relinquished his stories and took her plate from her and place both dishes into the sink to wait to be cleaned at a later time, and waved her to follow him back to her bedroom. And her having no desire to fight him, followed. “It is well into the early hours of the morning, and it's at my conscience that I make sure you get _some_ kind of sleep.” He rose a brow and he smiled guiltily.

Noctis gave a chuckle as she slipped into bed watched him as he went to turn off the lamp and called after him before he closed the door, “Ignis…goodnight, and… thank you- for everything.”

“Always, _Noctis_.”

The way he spoke her name in that instant, it made their eyes lock and without saying a word it felt like something had almost made itself known, and yet it still was nothing more than a shadow of what it one day could become.

It was an hour later, after Ignis had cleaned up and washed the dishes, did he go back to check on the Noctis to find her blissfully asleep, and it was before he even realized what he was doing, that he pushed the few stray strands of dark hair aside with a gentle finger, did he find himself placing a delicate kiss upon her forehead.

It was then that he finally realized what he may forever have to hide. But watching how the moonlight made her hair shine and how pure it made her look—he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

Because in his eyes, there was nothing more perfect than she, and it would be well worth keeping any secret to continue being near and serving his Princess.

Even if she could never know...

 


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Noctis finally face the past of Altissia and begin to heal the wounds that are always far worse than physical ones. In the process, truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to the Ignis Teaser I couldn't get out of my mind and how I felt it would go if Noctis and Ignis both confronted the events of Altissia together. the chapters may not follow in chronological order but the ones after this will be before this point in time. :)
> 
> Also, I spent so much time editing this chapter trying to get it just right, I feel like there may be some sections I may have missed in trying to make it sound just right; I've been trying to really watch my writing format to improve my writing. Having said that, a part of me felt I was losing my writing style in the process. It's quite hard to keep keep both... Lol

Recalling the incidents that led to the loss of his sight had constantly been a painful pill to swallow. Not to mention forcing it from his sleep proved to be just as difficult. Although Ignis's sacrifice to the crown had never crossed his mind as a regret, even after the cost of his eyes, the regret came from himself instead; that he hadn't done enough. Noctis still endured more suffering, and the remorse ate him away.

The pull of the train heading to Nifelheim reminded him they were not in the past, that the beast Leviathan, had been defeated and united with Noctis; Arden no longer stood over him while his magitek soldiers holding his head to the cobble stone. Ignis let out an unsteady breath he didn't know was being held. Shaken, he sought around the counter for his cup of fresh espresso, being mindful not to burn himself.

That's right, Noctis was alive.

During the period of Noctis unconsciousness, Ignis swore his lungs forgot how to operate. He felt completely dead inside, and all that he was became dorment along with her.

When she stirred, he relived the tighten of his chest and how his heart beat a margin faster at the ring of her tone when she awakened. Despite the somber fog that filled the room, the damage he took, and the loss of the Prince—Noctis's betrothed—the emotion burst inside of him; she was alive.  
  
 When they left the ruins of Altissia, Ignis often forgot himself in recollections of their time together. Their time in Insomnia and the journey they embarked upon, the laughter, radiant smiles, the frustrated scowls... he saw every one of them in his thoughts; so that he didn't forget of how mesmerizing she was. The tears fell from his useless eyes — they fell at the loss of her visage.  
  
Yes, he thought the word repeatedly, beautiful. How befitting it was for Her Highness. Before Altissia, before Arden, at her flat, he resigned to his ill-fated love—life had been easier before that; He could mask his the problematic emotion. Here, in the middle of a war it terrified him. Ignis realized it was foolish, but the truth remained that he cherished the princess. Back in Insomnia, the task seemed easier, but in the grand scheme of things, the beating organ held little importance. That was a fact. As adviser to the princess, he recognized that the future ruler of their kingdom was his task to prepare Her Highness for, that took president, not him. Of course, his duties overshadowed such trivial things such as love, much like the trials ahead of them. Still it was difficult for Ignis. His inner daemon inside, the vile thing, whispered to him; tempting him to give into his greed...  
  
That too, he tried to beat out the ugliness inside him. Bit by bit his heart died each time he buried the wish deep inside, but the lie hurt even more. It was after the kiss, stolen under the moonlight, when things got worse for him. How long was it that he realized how ubsurd it had become to resist the inevitable? How pitiful it was that his heart burned for her alone only to surrender without ever picking up chance to fight.  
  
He knew that place stayed beyond his reach... to stand beside her. He'd fall behind, always watching, always  from the shade of another. One with noble blood, someone better suited for her.  
  
Still, he caught himself wishing for her to be his.  
  
Now–now with Ignis's sight gone, her voice became the only thing that brought light to him. If given the choice to give up his eyes for a promise Noctis remained unharmed, he would.

Ignis was always fond of the times she laughed, the times she cried, the time he kissed the princess on the crown of her head...they staved the shadows that clawed at him. Ignis still had her voice, he reminded himself time and time again; that too was beautiful. The nights he steeled himself from shedding tears seemed countless.  
  
No, she needed him to be unwavering and confident as a royal adviser should be. The image of her lovely smile and bright eyes would keep him strong, he decided. They would remind him of what he still had; even if just seen by his mind’s eye…

 

* * *

  
_Even through the tresses of sugar coated hair Ignis could see Noctis’s frown that graced her face, he couldn’t help but let the rumbles of an uncontrollable laugh out. Despite the mess he knew he would be cleaning eventually, the whole scene before him became something he would pay to see again and again. Noctis, what it looked like, was trying to...bake? And though he couldn’t for the life of him could figure out why the sudden interest, he felt the urge to indulge her (which was not uncommon)._  
  
 “Noct?”  
  
The girl scowled even more and cursed under her breath as she realized her surprised was now ruined. “Yeah, what?”  
  
 “May I ask what all this is about?” Still not able to contain the hint of laughter in his tone. He came beside her and took the beater out of the bowl, which she had finally managed to turn off after splattering the gooey batter on everything.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Noctis…”  
  
Noctis huffed and folded her arms and looked away, and Ignis swore he saw a hint of red creeping onto her face. A smile broke out at her obvious display of embarrassment. He had no idea why she was pursuing the endeavor, especially when he was more than capable of producing any confections she would desire. But he allowed the subject to drop, at least until she was more agreeable. “Ah, well...at any rate we should clean this up.” Ignis said, as he went about grabbing cleaning supplies.  
  
Ignis noticed from the corner of his eye that Noctis’s face became redder, and fought his smile from getting bigger. He couldn’t stop himself from delighting in her predicament and at her own expense, he found himself relishing her adorable display…  
  
Adorable. That was a word that had appeared twice in his mind when he’d been in his charge’s presence. A part of Ignis felt that he should be ashamed and should be reprimanded for such thoughts. A stronger part of him said ‘look how her lips,’ it whispered. ‘Look at how they purse together in aggravation or that blush!’ _The sinful voice taunted him and made Ignis believe that no lips had ever looked more attractive on a person than it did now._  
  
That part of him had started to worry him, because ever since the day of the ‘school boy’ incident, he’d allowed himself the one moment of weakness; that day had given birth to a side that was unlike him and yet the thoughts that came to him felt oddly natural. ‘By the seven!’

 _It was hard to be at war with himself, and it was something Ignis was not prone to, nor was he in favor of it._  
  
“I-It was for you…”  
  
Did she say what he thought she said!? “Come again?”  
  
“Ya know...for your birthday. It is today right? Don’t tell you forgot?!”  
  
Oh dear…  
  
In fact he had. It never even crossed his mind even as he walked in at the point of Noctis’s crescendo of the mixer on the highest setting throwing the batter around, hitting her square in the face. Lately it had been a bit too much for Ignis. As he had been bombarded with an insane amount of paperwork on top of his duties to the princess, as well as keeping up with the other advisers and the amount of meetings seemed to increase. “I...I guess I did.” He turned to her, blinking with a stunned, unbelieving look stuck on face.  
  
What got him even more though, was that she did remember. A strange surge went through him, it made him feel giddy and lightheaded. Why would this make him feel this way, with such elation? They had celebrated birthdays like this before, albeit not like this, and only with them alone...they were with the others, so this felt different. It was just her and him, unplanned. And it felt...special.  
  
Fully suspecting that it was his turn to now carry the mark of a bright red blush, though he too tried hard to hide it. Clearing his throat he turned to the matter at hand and began to clean the countertops as well as the backsplash near the sink as he placed the utensils and bowls in said sink to be cleaned.  
  
“I see. Well, thank you Noct. It’s an honor to be considered in such away.” He spoke in such a formal manner, masking the swelling inside his heart that threatened to give him away. “Truly, it’s the thought that counts.” His smile twitched as the monster grew larger, seeing that her look of defeat and stubbornness melted into one of disappoint at her failed attempt. He wanted to hold her.  
  
“Yeah, but I wanted to make something for you. You know, to also repay you for all the things you do…I know you work hard, and I know it doesn’t always get noticed.” She knew that duty was not always rewarded. You did it because it was expected of you, it was nothing special or notable. It just was. She wanted to show him that she, in fact, did notice. Despite most the time it was often her fault his job became harder.  
  
“Ah, I see now.” Her head snapped back at him, and his smiled grew at her endearing thoughtfulness and he couldn’t stop the effect it had on him as his heart had started to beat a little faster. “But you do, and that is more than enough for me, Your Highness.” He said softly.  
  
“...Yeah?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Her blush got darker. The shade Ignis realized, was beginning to love that look more and more.  
  
“Sooo...cake’s outta the question. What now?” She scratched her neck, losing the awkward fidgeting from before.  
  
He stopped taking the wet cloth to a particular large amount of creamy mush and thought for a moment.”Hmm, pizza perhaps? I could make some, but as the cooking utensils will need to cleaned first, it might be faster to just order.” Ignis offered as he watched her face light up. Ah yes, that was the expression he was hoping for. “Is that a yes then?” He smirked.  
  
“Yeah!” She said excitedly.  
  
Ignis nodded pointedly, and placed the rag in the sink and went for his phone to call the princess’s favorite pizza place. Even though the night had meant to be specially for his birthday, he felt not small amount of joy making it a night enjoyable for Noctis and having her favorite food and having her as company as he quickly began to plot of night of perhaps a movie and greasy pepperoni.

 

* * *

  
“Specs, what’s the matter? You doing alright?”  
  
Right. The sound of the train tracks brought him back to the realization that they were still on their way to Nifelheim. Ignis shook his head at the thoughts that have long replaced his sight. Memories seemed to be the only sensory that would provide light to him now...aside perhaps, the sound of Noctis’s sometimes gruff or lethargic voice but was lilt and pleasant to always hear.  
  
 “A-Ah, not to worry just...thinking back, that’s all.” He said uncomfortably, he didn’t like knowing he was now a handicap for the others and wished beyond all reason he didn’t have to hear the pity in their voices. It was quite infuriating.  
  
“Oh? About what?”  
  
The sound of intrigue and curiosity was refreshing and it made the corners of his lips lift in affection, he was glad their conversation could be turned away from his affliction if only for a moment. “I was thinking of when I came home to find you and the kitchen covered in batter and cake mix as well as ingredients skewed about the counter and floor. I remember the hopeless look and irritation you had…” Ignis smiled wider and found him chuckling at how Noctis reacted to him walking in on him trying to shut off the mixer after realizing the setting was much too high, but lifting it out of the bowl had thrown the batter on to her face and once more onto the walls and counter.  
  
Needless to say, at the time Ignis had sighed at the situation that was one more mess for him to clean up after a long day at the castle. It wasn’t until learning that Noctis was trying to do something incredibly kind and thoughtful _for him_. Ignis being so busy and concerned of her and everything else he was responsible for, had completely dismissed and forgotten himself entirely and that that day was his birthday. He had many fond memories of his time with the princess, but it was that and beside one other time that were his most treasured. Seeing his charge covered in sugar and cream mix looking impossibly hopeless was possibly the cutest thing he had or would ever witness.  
  
“Ah well, it was just a sight to see...one that I would not like to forget.”  
  
“Ignis…”  
  
Ignis didn’t need eyes to know that the expression she wore now was one of despair. No, that was not what his intent was, and he did not want her to have such sadness in her voice. He want to hear laughter, the sound that made him imagine tinkling bells! “Do you remember that day? All I could think about was the hours I would have to spend cleaning up the sticky mess you had managed to get _everywhere._ I couldn’t help but think, what sort of daemon possessed you to even attempt to set foot into the kitchen to even attempt such a thing. You didn’t even know how to read the directions on the box!”  
  
“Hey, it was for you! I...I wanted to do something special for you. You know, to r-repay you for all that you do for me. T-that kind of stuff…” Noctis rubbed her neck as she turned to stare out the window off to the side of their booth. Pink dusted her cheeks as well as the tops of her ears  
  
“So you told me.” He smiled fondly, but hearing it again did nothing to dull the emotion it made him feel. _Oh my dear princess,_ he thought, as her confession shamelessly made his heart skip a beat. Ignis could hear the fluster in how her words fumbled and staggered, it brought another fit of laughter out of him and he dearly wished he could see her face at that moment. He wondered if it was as endearing as he imagined it would be in his mind’s eye. The memory was shortly after he realized his feelings for her, and even now, they only grew.  
  
He fought the words with all his being from running off his tongue; _I love you_. His hands tightened into a fist on his lap. It hurt to fight them. He hated it. “No matter what this journey has led us through, I am still the same man as before and I will continue to aid you in any way left available to me, Noctis. Nothing will stop me from being at your side. Nothing can change the past, all we can do is work with what has been given to us and let it make us stronger.”  
  
He could hear the sound of her breathing, they sounded heavier now, labored even. Was she...crying? No, that wasn't his intent either! _Oh blast it all!_ He berated himself, in all honesty, despite everyone around him blaming themselves and especially Noctis, more than anything he blamed himself for all of this. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to stop his injury from happening, for not being wise enough to see it coming. And now even moreso, he blamed himself for not being able to do a single bloody thing right! “Noct- n-no, please don't, it wasn't meant to bring you down-”  
  
“I wish I could have been there for you!” Noctis suddenly shouted. “You all have always been there for me, you have always been there for me. And what have I done!? Nothing but wallow in pity and complain. Lunis…he… he sacrificed himself for me and your eyes…none of you have deserved this. I hate thinking of all the things I should have done—should have stopped; and yet even now _I'm still weak!”_ She spat, slamming her fists onto the table that divided the two. “Lunis should still be alive; you should still have your sight!” She bit her lip trying to will the tears away, _I miss your eyes._ She heard her mind say, though she couldn't bring herself to say it outloud.  
  
_“Noct,”_ his voice thick with emotion, “I- this affliction—I would suffer it a thousand times over, face the same fate again and again–if that meant I still had you; if that meant _you still came back-”_ He stopped himself, “it's _worth it.”_ To me. Ignis felt the words choke him up, the ones he still could bring himself to voice. “To hell with my eyes. To lose you though...without you, so much more would be lost.” He finally bit his tongue and decided to finally let it out, the truth was clawing him up inside. “I can live without my sight...but I cannot live a life without _you.”_

He knew it at that second; knew right there as the two of them revealed their hearts that the darkness in him had to be released, and out for all to see; and Ignis gave in, _I love her._

He loved her, he repeated. So much so that the pain of hiding it coupled with the misery of being denied the most basic human right was torture; to suffer that alone far exceeded the pain he felt at the hands of Arden. Yet he bore it all. He would shoulder anything to be at her side, and he refused to allow her see the turbulent storm raging inside him. His duty remained to be strong for her, and he wouldn't falter; Ignis's resolve was iron-clad and not even the Six could shake him.

Yet now, he felt weak, as he heard the shaking in her voice. To hear the hate directed at herself-- _blaming_ herself...no, he wouldn't stand for it.  
  
Shakily he breathed in, Ignis took the plunge. “I-I...I love you…”  
  
There. Finally it was out. Ignis thought his heart was going to go into cardiac arrest from the silence that hung between them. He waited, and continued to wait. Listening to find any sort of _hint_ at what Noctis was thinking. A sigh, a rustle of clothing, _movement._ Anything! His lips were quivering and he struggled to find his voice. “N-Noctis…?” The strategist placed his hands on the table that was now sweating under his gloves. He nearly jumped out of his skin when felt two hands wrap around his, holding them tenderly; like a lover. And Ignis cursed himself for hoping far more than he should that it was a sign.  
  
“I know.” Her voice was light and airy, and Ignis felt tears burning his eyes. Regardless of what that meant (for it was still unclear to him), she knew. It no longer mattered what the outcome was now, _she knew!_ That alone made him feel weightless, “I've known for a while now...and I-I…I need you too Ignis, I-” she stopped; was it love that she felt? Was it a only a long rooted affection that made her worry constantly over him? How could she know? How could she hope to think she could reciprocate the same emotions when she saw how sure he was and knew how uncertain she felt. She couldn't say the words Ignis desperately sought to hear, but she wouldn't refute him either.  
  
 “I like you, a lot. Like, you know…” a woman would a man. God, she was so awkward. How could someone like Ignis have any kind of feelings for such a fumbling bumpkin like her!? Ignis had a silver tongue with the elegance of a feathered quill when it came to words, and all she could come up with was: _I like you._  
  
Nervous, she tried taking her hands back, her face flushed red at yet another fumble. “N-nevermind, forget I said anything.” But strong warm hands stopped her from fleeing, and was surprised at how well they fit in his. “I suck at this.”  
  
A low rumble came from her adviser and she wanted to hear more of it. That was the first time since Altissia that Noctis heard him laugh; she didn't realize how much she had missed the sound.  
  
“You are nothing less than perfect.” He spoke as if in awe, the airy sound was a new to both of them.

Ignis took her reluctant hand and placed his soft lips on her open palm and kissed it; unintentionally allowing a stream of tears fall from one side of his face. The joy he received from just being allowed that one action was unmeasurable and he couldn't stop them once they started. Ignis tried to stifle the sob he knew was rising from within him, and vaguely associated the sound with a dying saberclaw. He buried his face in her hands as the other came to caress his scars, hiding his shame in them, unwilling to let her see him cry, but knowing they bore the full weight of his love for her.  
  
For days he had replaced the need to mourn with responsibility and duty, knowing that nothing was going to stop for him. Accepting the events of what had transpired to him was faster and more logical...but saw now that his heart no longer could continue to be ignored; it was bleeding.

Ignis hadn't been able to release the turmoil inside his mind of Altissia, and how it haunted his sleep with images of his princess with Leviathan and of Arden torturing him. Ignis hadn't left her the whole three days she slept, praying to the Gods they would return her to him. Even then, once she spoke and he heard her voice, Ignis was still not permitted to show the extent of his relief and happiness that she was back among the living.  
  
But now she knew everything, and the dam had been broken; leaving Ignis sobbing pathetically in the empty dining cart with Noctis cradling his head wiping away his fresh tears whenever they fell. “I'm here.” He heard her say over and over. He shut his eyes tighter, the ringing in his ears never ceasing.

She was here. She was real. When he finally released her soaking wet hands that Ignis became flustered at his overwhelming emotions.  
  
“F-Forgive me, I shouldn't have done that—I placed you in such a uncomfortable position…” his throat hoarse and watery. “That was very unbecoming.” He said again, noting that Noctis had reached over and wiped the new tear stains away.  
  
“Forgive you for what?! You deserve to feel, you're allowed to be human, Iggy. To be honest, I feel honored.” Noctis joked, “I get to see the imperfect side of ‘Ignis The Impeccable.’ The side that feels so much and shows so little, I like it. Like I'm special or something…” she chuckled at her explanation already glad he couldn't see how badly she was blushing.  
  
_“Oh but you are.”_ His voice still rough with emotion, rich in his accent.  
  
Noctis was wide-eyed and turned a shade darker. _Damn that voice!_ The things it did to her…  
  
He cleared his throat and placed his blinds back over his damaged eyes. “Again, my apologies, it's just that—the days you were unconscious...those days felt like an eternity, and it was the hardest thing I ever had to face.” He finally admitted, folding his hands together with his head down. “I could never face that fear again—hoping the Gods hadn't taken you from me. Fearing you were lost for good and there wasn’t a thing I could do.”  
  
“Don't do this...I'm fine now. There's nothing you should blame yourself for.”  
  
He chuckled at the irony. “And here we are, lost in our shadows as our ghosts consume us.”  
  
Although he laughed as if it was only a joke, the words felt far too bittersweet for Noctis to join in. When she watched him feel around for her hand only to bring it to his lips once more, placing another soft kiss upon them. The princess knew there was no one else that could match him. It made her eyes swim in tears that she did not want to shed, how could she ever deserve him?  
  
“As we sit here, to speak of things that matter. With words that must be said.”  
  
Noctis not for the first time became lost in his voice, the poetic words felt like a cryptic tome that she had no hope of having any concept of; but she loved it that he would only speak to her like this. ”And what does that mean?”  
  
“It means that the past haunts us both, and yet all we see is the suffering of the other rather than our own.” The corners of his lips turned upward, with such a lovely and pitiful smile. “Only to squabble over one another of the things that can’t be undone, though we try, but through communication will we move on from this.” Ignis took her other hand and kissed it as well, “and I _do_ wish us to grow past this. Together. I won’t let this” he nodded indicating his eyes, “poison this.” Ignis gestured between them, “poison us.” Raising her hands that now rested in between his gloved ones. “I won’t let Arden get to you, I won’t let him touch what I cherish above all else.” His grip became tight, as if it was more to reassure himself rather than only her.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
If he could see, he would have seen her smile, and how her eyes shined for him. That no matter what happened past this point he was for her, he would never leave her side. “Yea, I do.”  
  
The sound of the tracks drowned all else around them, had it been anyone else the awkward silence would have unbearable; but it was them. The rhythm was relaxing and soothed their open wounds with her adviser drawing small circles on her wrist and the back of her hand--she liked it most when his naked thumb touched her skin. Noctis watched the snowy scenery pass in a blur with Ignis as her anchor she was enveloped in rare serene moments that the princess knew would miss way too soon. “I wish we could stay like this...I’m...afraid. Afraid of what’s still yet to come…” Noctis said, reluctantly.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Do you?” Noctis could tell he heard her joke, and was delighted she could make him laugh. “I like it when you do that. I want to make a world where you do that more often...though I’m afraid, I won’t let that stop me.” She hoped—because she _was_ scared. She was terrified. How would she be able to amount to what her father did before her? “I want to be ready...for Arden, to do what's right.”  
  
“I believe in you, Noctis. You will be ready when the time comes, I do not doubt that. Trust in your comrades, trust in _me_ ; we will see you through this.”  
  
Breathing deep, she let all the tension out, letting the worries of the future and the burdens of the past out in one big rush. He was right, she needed to learn to lean on them—her friends; trust them all to have her back. Just like they've always done. “Thank you, Ignis.” Noctis looked around and was relieved to see they were alone, she didn't want anyone to witness what she was about to do.  
  
“Of cour-” The sudden intrusion of lips pressing sweetly—with a hint of uncertainty—against his, erased all other higher thought from the adviser’s brilliant mind. Stunned, Ignis remained completely petrified and dared not move  one inch, as he tried to comprehend what exactly was happening. Noctis noticed this and separated; thinking she went too far and thought she broke him.  
  
“I-I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have–” She got up to leave the booth, already spooked and horrified, “I'll just go.”

How could she be so stupid!? Of course that wasn't welcome, she had just kissed a blind man without so much as a warning! That was the same thing as jumping out at someone in the dark; what was wrong with her?!  
  
Amongst the shuffling and the angry mutterings of his princess, Ignis grabbed her the second time before she could make her exit. “Stay.” Neither one knowing if it was a command or request, and neither one unsure it really even mattered. “I was…I just wasn't prepared.” He hastily explained, “again. Please?” He wanted to properly kiss her, savor the taste of her supple lips. Ignis fought to remember the feel of them as he was too dumbfounded to fully appreciate the moment.  
  
Ignis tenderly pulled her back to him as he too stood up to meet her over the table of the dining cart. His other hand slowly reached out to find her face, feeling the soft strands of her hair first. “I wish for another honored kiss, Your Highness.” Soothing and smooth, like whispering sweet nothings were a common practice for him, Noctis’s face already inflamed.  
  
There were no other words between them. There was no need. Whatever else that could be said, was unnecessary and would be detrimental to this single tender moment. A moment so fragile, it would shatter at any second. So the only thing that felt right, was to lean forward touching her lips softly to his; caressing his lips in a dance that was not provocative but precious and pure. All that she could imagine was a warm sun over sunflowers, flowing all over her, filling her up with brightness and love. This was them, this was their love and what it felt like. Nothing else could compare or taint it; Noctis felt that she was given something she did not deserve and it brought her to tears. Again she asked, how could she possibly deserve him?  
  
“These tears are not what belongs between us, Noctis, not anymore.”  
  
Noctis blinked, unaware that they had separated, and she saw he was smiling. _Stunning_. She thought, he was–to her–blindingly so.  
  
He place her head in both his hands and kissed her forehead sweetly, “there are no more reason for them now, yes?”  
  
The princess caught the words he had spoken to her past, and always when she cried. Noctis couldn't respond as her voice was caught at his unending river of patience and understanding, as well as the calming effect his voice had on her. She tried once more to speak but the words wouldn't come, it was when a gruff voice cut through their world like a knife that she jumped and backed away from Ignis.  
  
 “Am I interrupting something?”  
  
“A-ah n-no, nothing at all! I'm gonna go find Prompto…I, uh, I'll see you guys later, okay?” Seeing Gladio standing there caused Noctis to stumble over her own feet and left Ignis standing there startled at her fight or flight impulse.  
  
 As much as he wished she had remained by him, Ignis couldn't help but laugh at her adorable mannerism and her need to keep such a pointless aloof front. He knew her heartstrings ran deep, and yet the need to protect them were endearing to him. “It seems you have frightened my skittish doe, Gladio, and now she's ran off.” Ignis accused, ruefully.  
  
“Yours?!”  
  
The deep rumble came from him once more, yes _his._ Forever his, and he swore to always protect his own, to hell with Arden and his horde of daemons. Ignis would stand before the man and cut him down before his claws ever reached his treasure. He _would_ protect her.  
  
 “Yes mine…”


End file.
